soirée oublier
by Karou Dragneel
Summary: Comment faire lorsque vous avez couché avec l'être leplus chère a vos yeux? Moi je suis partie, mais il m'a retenue... Comme d'abe nul en résumer (faux vraiment que je me perfectionne) mais venez lire qui sait peut être aimerez-vous.


**Coucou tous le monde, **

**Je publie a nouveau une fic et comme d'abe ça risque d'être zarb m'enfin bon vous avez l'habitude. Je tient à préciser que malheureusement Natsu ne m'appartient pas mais par contre Karou elle est à moi! QUe dire d'autre à part bonne lecture.**

**P.S: Ceci parle d'inceste (à vos risque et pèril) et c'est un UA**

_A mon jumeau,_

_Voici une lettre dont tu ne comprends certainement pas l'existence. Je suis partis, mon cœur ne pouvais plus supporter le faite que tu ne puisses pas être cas moi. Tu me prendras certainement pour une folle, me détestera ou me haïra et je te comprends ce que je vais te dire est horrible. Te souviens-tu de la fête d'anniversaire de Marie? Si oui tu ne dois certainement ne pas te souvenir de la fin de la soirée laisse-moi te la raconter:_

_Quand après ton slow avec Marie tu es venu me rejoindre on a bu, plus que nécessaire et toi complètement soul tu ne t'en souviens plus mais moi j'avais encore une certaine lucidité et j'ai fait ce que je souhaitais faire depuis maintenant 1 ans. Nous avons couchés ensemble car comme tu l'auras certainement deviné je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je m'excuse pour cela mais je ne regrette pas. Je suis partie au petit matin alors que tu dormais encore et suis revenue vers toi quand tu te réveillais pour que tu penses avoir passé ta nuit avec une autre. Voilà ce qui s'est passé._

_Mais le problème reste que je suis amoureuse de toi. Et je n'ai pas le droit car ce n'est pas logique comme dirait certain ou morale pour d'autre, mais le fait est là et comme cette amour restera encrée en moi pour l'éternité je ne veux pas te salir avec. Mon âme est souiller par mes actes mais la tienne est encore pur, alors s'il te plait oublie moi, même si je doute qu'après avoir lu cette lettre tu voudras encore te souvenir de moi. J'ai bien réfléchie et je pense que partir est là meilleur chose que je puisse te faire. Encore désoler pour tous sa._

_Ta sœur qui t'aime plus que tout, adieux. _

**Quand il lut cette lettre Natsu espéra que sa stupide sœur jumelle n'avait pas encore pris son avions. Il prit sa moto et fonça à l'aéroport, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, lui aussi l'aimait, lui aussi n'avait pas pu oublier cette soirée, lui aussi ne voulait pas écouter les autres et leurs moralité et lui aussi voulait qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais si elle partait tous cela, ses rêves encore irréaliser, voleraient en éclat et il ne le voulait pas. Dès qu'il fut dans l'aéroport il eut peur, tant de personne était là, comment la retrouver? Soudain il se souvint d'une chose. **_"Tu sais Nat-kun, si un jour tu es perdu et que tu veux me retrouver suit ton cœur car il est connecter au mien." "Et si même comme sa je ne te retrouve pas comment je fais?" "Observe, et souvient toi, je suis imprévisible. Je saurais toujours là où tu ne t'y attendras pas" _**La ou il ne s'y attendra pas? La France! Elle savait qu'il détestait la France c'est donc là qu'elle devrait se rendre pour que jamais il ne la retrouve! Il chercha l'avion partant pour la France et se précipita vers lui! Il monta les marches 4 à 4. L'hôtesse ne voulait pas le faire entrer mais quand il lui dit qu'il allait chercher la femme de sa vie avant qu'elle ne parte elle le laissa passer. Quand il la vie assise sur ce siège, contre ce hublot les yeux fermé il ne comprit pas pourquoi ses larme souillait lentement ses joues. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle savait qu'il était là, et cette petite idiote croyait surement qu'il n'était là que pour l'insulter en face. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, comme la princesse qu'elle était pour lui.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu parti? Karou je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir sans rien dire.**

**-Mais je suis un monstre Natsu. Je ... je ...**

**Il ne la laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa comme si demain n'existait pas. Il l'avait retrouvé c'était tout ce qui comptait.**

**-Je t'aime ma Karou, c'est tous ce qui compte.**

**-Moi aussi Nat-kun, moi aussi.**

**Finalement ils ne rentrèrent pas. Ils partirent tous les deux pour la France. Là-bas personne ne les connaissait, là-bas personne ne savait qu'ils étaient jumeaux et là-bas ils étaient libres de s'aimer. 4 mois plus tard Karou se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte, Natsu était plus qu'heureux. Aujourd'hui ils ont 3 enfants: 3 petits garçons âgés de 5, 3 et 1ans et demi. Karou est encore enceinte et espère avoir une petite fille.**

**OoO Fin OoO**

**Vila vila c'est fini.**

**Ce petit One shot mets passer par la tête pendant un cours de math et comme je m'ennuiyait pour être polie bah voila je l'ait écrit et poster (m'enfin bon vous devez un peu vous en taper de ma life donc je me tire), Petite review? *yeux de chien battu***

**Bisoubisou!**


End file.
